Loonatics in WonderLand
by 96DarkAngel
Summary: Lexi's been having these weird dreams lately and causing her to become sleep deprived. So the guys plan to help her by entering her dream to stop what's causing them. Little do they know, their in for a mad adventure. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Panting, Lexi ran through the strange surroundings. Screams of anger were chasing her and gaining fast. 'Come on! Gotta run faster!'

Her legs began to ache and heart pumped harder than any other cheerleading tryout or mission she's been on. Looking back, the shadows of friends and enemies followed after her. Not seeing where she was going, Lexi tripped.

Attempts to get back up failed as she was much too out of breath. Turning back to the shadows, she pleaded to be left alone. "Stop! Stay back! I'm warning you!" She would have used her brain blast by now, however, she found herself unable to use her powers.

It was like her previous adventure had drained her completely. Tears began to well up, "Stop please! Get back!" Ace walked to the front of the crowding shadows, "Ace please, help me!"

Her pleads stopped after seeing the blank, cold stare he gave her. She was in such a trance, she failed to notice his Guardian Strike Sword heading her way.

* * *

><p>Sitting up and gasping for breath, Lexi placed her hand over her heart. She looked around, relived to find herself back in her room. 'What's going on? Why am I having these weird dreams?'<p>

Calming down, Lexi glanced at her clock. The sun wasn't supposed to rise in another half hour, but Lexi got up anyway. Taking a quick shower and putting on her Loonatic uniform, she headed out to the main room. Not feeling hungry after the nightmare she sat on the couch and waited for the others in silence.

One by one they all walked out fully dressing in each of their own uniforms and did their own morning routines.

Rev quickly began making his morning breakfast shake, Duck ate a bowl of cereal, Tech prepared some oatmeal, Ace drank a tall glass of carrot juice with buttered toast, and Slam grabbed the leftover dinner from last night.

Ace was the only one to notice Lexi's odd behavior. Lexi usually came out last since she took awhile to get ready and drank a small glass of orange juice with jellied toast.

"'Notha bad dream last night, Lex?"

She felt all of their eyes on her. Facing them she put on a small smile, "Yeah, unfortunately."

"This is like, what, the fifth time you had a bad dream. Don't they only last one night or something?" Said Duck.

"Well it is technically possible to have the same dream more than once, Duck. Besides, Lexi never said it was the same one. It isn't the same one is it?" Asked Tech.

"Well yeah it kinda is. I wish they'd stop already cause they're costing me my sleep."

"Why don't you head back to bed and get a few more winks. We'll handle the crime fighting 'til ya wake up." Ace told her.

"But what if you guys need me, or it's an important mission that requires all of us?" She argued.

"Don't worry 'bout it, Lex. Like I said we'll handle it." Not arguing any further, Lexi got up and headed for her room. She was rather tiresome, not being able to get a good nights rest in the past few days could cost them on a mission.

"What's the big deal? When ever I'm still sleepy you don't let me go back to bed, but you'll let Lexi go back to bed 'cuz of a few nightmares?" Complained Duck

"Well-for-one-thing-Duck-if-this-keeps-up-then-Lexi-might-not-be-able-to-fight-along-side-with-us-and-just-fall-asleep-on-a-mision-when-we-really-need-her." Rev started.

"Which is exactly why Tech here's got a solution to Lexi's problem. Mind explainin' Tech."

All eyes were on Tech as he explained his plan. He created a machine that would allow them all to enter Lexi's dream. They would be able to view her dream as she views them and find out what's been causing her sleep deprivation. Interacting within her dream was possible, however, they were to only interrupt her dream until a turn of events.

After studying her dream waves, Tech discovered that Lexi's dream starts out good, but later turns bad. Then, and only then, would they interrupt her dream to prevent it from becoming bad and allow her to sleep peacefully.

"Well, now that we have a plan lets tell Lexi and start this dream mission." Said Ace.

"I'm afraid it's not like that Ace. If we tell her we're about to enter her unconscious mind, her sub-conscious would detect an intruder immediately and attack. It's safer if we don't inform her about this, who knows what could be lurking in her dream." Tech corrected.

"Alright then, lets start that mission. With the lack of sleep she's gotten she should be asleep by now."

The guys walked to Lexi's bedroom while Rev and Tech brought the machine and some chairs.

Upon entering,they all saw that Ace was right. Lexi was fast asleep.

Tech attached a headband surrounding her forehead while the others attached a helmet. Putting on his own, Tech began to start the machine and told everyone to take a seat. Entering Lexi's mind would knock all of them out the instant Tech pressed a green button.

"Now remember, we don't interrupt her dream until she begins to feel fear. The machine will alert us when it's the time is right." Tech reminded. Without another word,

Tech pushed the green button and they all fell limp into the chairs.


	2. Chapter 2

LT characters in Lexi's dream will be** bolded** as to not cause confusion.

* * *

><p>"Ow!"<p>

Sitting up Ace rubbed his head and groaned. Looking to the others, he found them all groaning as well. Upon entering Lexi's dream, they all had just fallen from an opening in the sky to the ground unconscious.

"A warnin' would've been helpful Tech."

"That or a cushion to break our fall," Interrupted Duck as he rubbed his bottom, "Where are we anyway?"

Slam felt something hit his leg as he stood up and turned to find Rev on his hands and knees.

Rev had fallen on his face and his beak was stuck in the ground.

He was brandishing one of his arms, trying to get someone's attention. Taking Rev by the legs Slam pulled him out of the ground and held him up like a stick.

The second his break was free, he started talking, "Wow-Tech-your-machine-actually-worked-now-we're-in-Lexi's-dream-which-appears-to-be-somekind-of-meadow-gee-I-wonder-how-someone-would-get-a-bad-from-a-place-like-this."

Observing their surrounding, the Loonatics did in deed find themselves in a meadow.

The tall grass flowed with breeze. The sky was clear without a cloud in sight. And the only sound heard was the wind.

"Rev's got a point. How does someone get a nightmare from sometin' like dis?" Said Ace as he watched the sunset.

"Like I said, Lexi's dream starts out and continues normally 'til the very end. We'll have to find Lexi and keep going so we can find out what's causing the nightmare." Explained Tech.

Slam put Rev down and looked around, but didn't see her anywhere, "Where she?"

Hearing this the others looked around once more before realizing Lexi was nowhere in sight.

"Well this is just perfect. Transported into a dream and no sign of the dreamer. Well done Tech."

Ignoring Duck, Tech began to hear rustling. Not from the wind blowing the grass, but like someone moving. Turning around he caught sight of two yellow rabbit ears.

"There!"

Turning to where he was pointing, the guys saw a figure begin to rise. Lexi stood merely ten feet away from them, but was wearing something completely different to her uniform.

She wore a simple light pink dress that went down to her knees. White leggings followed after. A white apron was tied around her waist and covered the front of her dress. But the same green ribbon was still tied in her ears.

The guys were amazed at her new outfit, but none were amazed as Ace. To him, she looked more beautiful than in her Loonatic uniform.

"Great we found her, now what?"

"Patience Duck, I'm not entirely sure what's supposed to happen, but we need to keep her in sight no matter what."

"Uh-Tech-don't-you-think-we-should-after-her-instead-of-standing-around-and-talking-come-on."

Rev began chasing after her as she began to run off. Realizing this, the others followed. Lexi appeared to be chasing something they couldn't see.

"Careful Rev, we can't get too close to her!"

"Gotcha-Tech!"

The chase went on for a few minutes before she finally stopped. Catching their breaths for a moment, minus Rev, the Loonatics checked to see what Lexi was chasing. What they saw shocked them and put Duck into a laughing fit.

**Ace** stood before all of them in a suit. He had on a dark yellow jacket with a black shirt and gray pants. His shirt was black with the collar rising up just past his chin. A dark yellow tie resided around his neck.

Ace stared at himself with disbelief. The only time he ever wore a suit was during _very _special occasions, but this was ridiculous.

"Nice suit, what's the occasion?" Hearing Lexi, Ace paid attention to the upcoming conversation.

"No occasion, just headin' home to get ready."

"Ready for what and when?"

"To announce the Queen to the royal garden at..." **Ace** pulled out a pocket watch and a look of horror crossed his face.

"What's the matter?"

Before she knew it, **Ace** dashed away and left her, "Wait where are you going?"

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello, goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" He yelled to her as he ran off.

Surprised, Lexi watched** Ace** before chasing after him, curious to see where he was heading. The guys followed.

The chase went on for a few minutes before a large tree came into sight. **Ace** ran straight toward it ,dived at the roots and disappeared. Lexi abruptly stopped and stared at a rabbit hole at the roots. The others were completely lost by what just happened and waited for Lexi to do something.

"What do now?" The others shrugged at Slam's question.

Lexi leaned in to peer into the rabbit hole until the ground began to vibrate. Before any of them knew it, the ground beneath Lexi's feet collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this. I thought I' be able to get this up during break last year but was unable to get on the laptop since we had no internet and the charger broke.

Ace is the White Rabbit in the fic, I understand there might be some Alice/Hatter shippers but someone else will be the Hatter. There might be some Ace/Lexi later on toward the end, but I won't guarantee it 'cuz I'm don't support that pairing.


	3. Discontinued

Okay I'm sure most of you have already figured this, but I'm discontinuing this fic. I just completely lost interest and I can't find the notes I had prewritten for it. I know there are a few who still want me to continue, but I can't. The inspiration left sometime last year to a point where I actually forgot about it until someone finally reviewed. I apologize to everyone who waited for an update this whole time.

However if anyone wants to continue this or rewrite it as their own, feel free to PM me about it and the idea is yours. Again, I'm sorry I can't continue.

Farewell.

**EDIT: brianna .quinn .71 will be continuing this story**


End file.
